1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to display stands for merchandise. More particularly, the invention relates to a display stand which allows the handling of an item of merchandise. Specifically, the invention relates to a display stand that tethers an item of merchandise to the display stand with a tether that will sound an alarm if the tether is cut.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have a difficult time protecting boxes containing various merchandise and other similarly structured packages, or protecting such containers from being opened and the contents thereof being removed without authorization from store personnel or from being damaged while on display. Consumers often want to visually inspect the packaged expensive articles before deciding to purchase them. The store is faced with the problem of how to protect these expensive articles from theft while displaying them for sale.
One method used to protect these packages and the articles contained therein is to enclose the article within a transparent glass display case which can only be accessed by an authorized clerk. The consumer can view the article through the glass but is not able to handle the article or read any of the information about the article that may be printed on the box, unless a store clerk removes the article from the case. However, in large retail stores, the problem then arises of getting the selected merchandise to the customer after the customer wishes to purchase the same without subjecting the merchandise to theft. One manner is to maintain a supply of the boxes containing the expensive articles or merchandise close at hand for delivery to or pick-up by the customer for subsequent taking to a check-out clerk. However, this makes the boxes susceptible to theft and requires additional sales personnel.
Another method used by retail stores is to list the article in a catalog and require consumers to place an order from the catalog. The article is delivered from a back storage area and the consumer must simultaneously pick up and pay for the merchandise at the same location to prevent unauthorized removal from the store. The consumer has no chance to inspect the merchandise before purchasing, and if they are not satisfied they must undergo the inconvenience of returning the merchandise for a refund.
Some locking devices have adequately solved this problem of securing packages or objects in a closed condition while being displayed in retail stores or shipped from one location to another. Some of these devices include a wire which wraps around an article and is secured by some type of locking mechanism. Cable wrap security devices may require a special tool to operate the latch mechanism, both for tightening the cable about the object to be protected and to retract the security cable into the device after the security device has been removed from the package. Also, some require a mechanism to enable the internal spool on which the cable is wound to be free-wheeling in order for the cable to be pulled outwardly to a larger size for placement around another package.
Also, these devices usually require that the cable be manually rewound onto the spool for storage once the security device has been removed from the package. This requires additional work by the retail personnel, and if the cables are not properly rewound these cables will become tangled with other cables creating a storage problem and requiring additional work for reuse and replacement on a different package. A better way of protecting merchandise may be desired.
Similar numbers refer to similar parts throughout the drawings.